


Sunshine

by Bajada



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying Dean, Death, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sad, Sorry Not Sorry, What Have I Done, You Are My Sunshine, a little bit, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajada/pseuds/Bajada
Summary: Based on a tumblr post I saw.Dean sings to Cas.





	

The demons were gone. Their bodies lay in crumpled piles around the parking lot of the decrepit old warehouse they’d been hiding out in. Blood seeped from their wounds and mingled with the rain that poured from the sky, creating twisted rivers of crimson that wound across the pavement and trickled down into the storm drains.

In the center of the carnage, Dean held Castiel’s head in his lap and softly brushed strands of soaked hair from his forehead as the graceless angel fought for every gurgling breath.

“C'mon Cas, stay with me man! You do not get to give up this easily. Sam’s coming back, he’s on his way. We’ll get you home and fix you up and take care of you, same as you always have for us. You are not gonna die. Not like this, not here.”

His voice cracked on the final word and he swallowed hard as the rain continued to pour down around him. He looked up and glanced frantically around in the dark. What the hell was taking Sam so long?!

“D-Dean…” Castiel choked out.

“Save it, Cas, I already told you; you’re not dying here, so no saying good bye, okay? Just…just hold on.”

Castiel reached up with his right hand and closed it around Dean’s wrist. It was a gesture they had both used on one another in times of turmoil, in times of panic, when one held the other’s life in their hands. It was simple, but it meant the world. It meant, ‘I’ll never leave you’.

“Dean…just…keep talking. Your voice…it’s helping.”

Dean choked out a weak laugh as tears started to fall involuntarily from his eyes. “Okay Cas, okay.”

Dean couldn’t hold it back anymore. As Cas, his Cas, clung to him in the rain, in a dirty concrete parking lot, Dean Winchester cried. And instead of talking to Cas, trying to make his brain form words he had denied for so long, he sang.

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…”

And Castiel smiled. He closed his eyes and tried harder to draw the breathes that wouldn’t come. He shook as he coughed and sputtered through the blood that was slowly filling his mouth and lungs. And he tired desperately to hang on.

“You make me happy, when skies are grey…”

Dean shook violently as the tears continued to fall. He didn’t try to hid them. He didn’t try to stop them. He let the weight of his emotions for the last 8 years escape with those tears and mix their heat with the cold rain soaking through every nerve of his body.

“You’ll never know dear, how much I love you…”

Dean’s voice broke on those last three words and he clutched Castiel tightly to him. Castiel’s eyes shot open and he gazed at Dean with eyes that spoke volumes. Years of experiences shared, years of words unspoken, years of feelings never acted upon. Everything was there in Cas’ eyes.

“Please don’t take my sunshine away.”

The last line was uttered as reverently as a prayer, and Dean smiled slightly as he stared into Castiel’s deep blue eyes. He allowed his hand to stroke gently down Cas’ cheek, thumb softly caressing the strong cheekbones, finally showing the care that Castiel so deserved. But as he watched, the light slowly left those beautiful eyes, a fleeting moment between the two was shared that said ‘I know’. And then he was gone.

“No…no! Cas?!” Dean shook him, trying to wake the angel in his arms as a low rumble approached. But Castiel would not wake. “No…” He whispered. He buried his head into Cas’ chest and sobbed violently.

The impala skidded around the corner and to a halt in front of them, and Sam leapt from the driver’s seat. He ran towards his brother and angel, but stopped short as he realized what the scene in front of him must mean.

“Dean?” Sam asked quietly, approaching cautiously. “I-I-I got here as fast as I could…is he…”

Dean looked up at Sam through the sheets of rain, his eyes red and swollen, tears obvious despite the rain. His mouth hung open slightly in shock. He looked back down at Cas and slowly used his left hand to close his eyes, his right still cradling the former angel’s head. He leaned down and kissed his forehead in a moment of uncharacteristic tenderness.

“He’s gone, Sammy.” Dean said softly, barely audible over the torrent that still spilled from the skies.

Sam laid a hand on Dean’s shoulder and looked soberly down at Castiel’s lifeless form. “He died like a true hunter, Dean. He would’ve been proud of that.”

Dean shot a glance full of daggers and bullets at Sam. “He’s still dead, Sam! He’s still-”

At that moment, the clouds above them parted and the rain stopped. A single ray of warm light landed on the group and Dean turned his head skyward. “Sunshine…” He whispered, and smiled. He looked back down at Cas and could have sworn his angel’s mouth was turned up in a smile. At peace. More than he ever had been in life, the burdens of heaven and earth finally relieved.

“C'mon Cas, let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Also, I wrote this at 3:30am when my son woke me up after he'd had a nightmare, so pardon if it seems like I was sleeping when I wrote it; I pretty much was...


End file.
